


【王原】兄弟打♂架

by SomeiAoi



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeiAoi/pseuds/SomeiAoi
Summary: 又一辆破车
Relationships: 佐藤景瑚/豆原一成
Kudos: 8





	【王原】兄弟打♂架

酒吧街的凌晨1点还正是热闹的时候，一辆全身哑光的法拉利GTC4 Lusso从夜色中疾驰而过，停在了一家高档酒吧门口，门口的保镖见到这辆车直接将他引到了专用停车位。车辆熄火后一个看上去非常年轻的黑发少年从驾驶座钻了出来。  
“我哥怎么样？”少年朝帮他开门的保镖点点头，“他还在老位子吗？”  
“是的，豆原先生。”保镖跟在豆原身后一米左右，“您亲自进去接吗，我可以叫同事带他出来。”  
“不用，我去就行。”豆原脱下外套递给保镖，“麻烦帮我拿一下，不想沾上烟味。”保镖整齐地将豆原的外套挂在手臂上，朝豆原鞠了一躬。

豆原径直走进酒吧，熟门熟路地转到7号卡座，华贵的灯芯绒沙发上躺着一个金发男人，身边围着好几个衣着性感的女人。  
“阿啦弟弟又来接你哥啦，辛苦了~”一旁的波浪卷美女把手里的烟灭了，“你哥好像又被女友甩了，今天喝得烂醉呢。”  
豆原微笑着点点头，询问酒保他哥的酒钱结了没，然后和认识的酒保一起把他那很大只的哥哥扛回了车上。

“哥，你再这样喝真的会早死哦。”豆原从后视镜里用审视的目光看着瘫在后座上的哥哥，“我只有你一个亲人了……”后面半句安静得只有他自己能听见。  
醉得晕乎乎的佐藤景瑚茫然地眨眨眼，并没有给出什么反应。

车辆安静地驶进别墅的地下车库。豆原停稳了车，打开后门把景瑚拖了出来。谁知景瑚刚起身就把豆原一个翻身压在了车门上。  
带着酒气的吻落在了豆原的唇上，豆原惊愕得一动不动。  
大概是哥哥把他当成了前女友。豆原给自己找了个理由，也就不反抗任由景瑚亲吻。结果景瑚的动作并没有停下，反而得寸进尺，他把将弟弟塞进了后座，开始撕扯豆原的外裤，豆原这才感到危机拼命挣扎......

景瑚正在兴头上，力气大得惊人，豆原身上的衣服很快就不堪折腾被撕坏了，路灯照射下光洁的身子笼罩着光晕，两颗挺立的乳粒蛊惑人心，景瑚忍不住一口咬了上去。

从来没见过这样的哥哥，他身边的哥哥无论什么时候对他都很温柔。  
也许哥哥这次实在伤透了心，如果哥哥这样对他能够疏解心中的苦闷，那也是值得的。  
这样想着的豆豆顺从地张开了双腿——

刚才还奋力挣扎的猎物突然向征服者展现屈服的姿态，谁都知道这意味着什么。  
刚才还奋力挣扎的猎物突然向征服者展现屈服的姿态，谁都知道这意味着什么。空气中的酒气愈浓，景瑚觉得自己醉得更厉害了，怎么觉得眼前的猎艳对象变成了自己的弟弟，但景瑚的大脑并不想思考这么多  
就当是美梦吧。  
他粗暴地抓着身下人的胳膊强迫他翻了个身，跪趴在法拉利高级的真皮后座上。

虽然对接下来会发生的事早有准备，但豆原的身体还是因为恐惧微微发抖。  
后背的线条美得惊人，景瑚很满意，这样就更像他的宝贝弟弟了。他俯下身亲吻男孩的耳朵，听见了男孩突然加重的喘息，忍不住用舌头勾勒耳朵的轮廓。  
豆原的耳朵本来就敏感，哥哥从小就爱变着法子戏弄他的耳朵，但从来没有被湿热的舌头直接刺激过，豆原一个激灵，发出宛如小兽的呜咽声，反射性地想从景瑚身下逃跑。  
景瑚没有给他逃离的机会，欺身压在豆原身上，亲吻从耳朵转移到后颈，像野兽一样在豆原干净的后颈上留下了一个个齿痕，一双大手则留恋于男孩温凉的身体，细致地抚摸每一寸肌肤。

豆原难耐地扭动身子，景瑚的手法过于挑逗，被爱抚过的地方像是被点燃了一簇簇小火苗，豆原忍不住借着椅座的摩擦力抚慰起下身已经无法被忽视的挺立。

“你在干什么？”哥哥的声音在耳边响起，既熟悉又陌生。景瑚用结实有力的手臂一把揽起豆原的细腰，禁止他用坐垫安慰自己，不带感情的笑隐藏在了路灯照射不到的黑暗里，然后一枚一枚摘下手上设计繁复的珠宝戒指，“看来你已经准备好了？”摸到坐垫上黏黏的透明液体，景瑚耻笑了一句骚货，用手指沾了一点伸到豆原脸庞。

“你把我的车弄脏了。”下一秒，豆原的上半身被按在了车门上，两颗乳粒碰到冰凉的车窗激得豆原惊叫一声，粘着爱液的手指捅进了豆原的嘴里，搅和起豆原的舌头，“看在你和我弟弟很像的份上就放过你了，好好舔，我尽量不弄疼你。”  
豆原没能理解景瑚话语里的意思，只能忍着呕吐感卖力舔弄景瑚的手指。  
“可以了，把屁股撅起来。”  
要来了。豆原心里一凉，但还是乖顺地照做了。忍一忍就好了，没什么大不了。

沾满了唾液的手指很轻松地插入了豆原紧致的后穴，没给豆原适应的时间，第二和第三根紧随其后，景瑚熟练地摸索到了距离穴口大约两指节距离的软肉，毫不怜惜地揉捏。  
“啊啊！呜……啊呜……”还是处子的豆原哪受过这样的刺激，被冷落的性器不受控制地吐出一股透明粘液，整个人抖成了筛子，两条结实的大腿忍不住要并拢。

“腿给我张开点。”景瑚掐了一把豆原肉感的大腿肉，豆原难受地呜咽了一声，尽可能地在座椅允许的范围内张开大腿，更多淫液顺着大腿根缓缓滴落在坐垫上。  
“骚水真多。”听到景瑚嫌弃的骂声，豆原难堪地低下了头。突然他感到火热的茎身被冰冷的东西缠绕，定睛一看一根金色的链子正被景瑚系在自己的下体上，双G的logo正好箍住了顶端。  
下一秒景瑚粗得可怕的性器顶进了从未有人入侵过的小穴，豆原发出吃痛的惨叫，小穴被撑大到几乎要被撕裂，痛得豆原差点昏过去，额头直冒冷汗。  
好痛啊，好痛啊，为什么我要经历这些……

一股强烈的委屈涌上心头，豆原鼻头一酸，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就掉了下来，嘴里一遍遍叫着哥哥。  
“Mame……Mame……别哭，哥哥心疼。”怀里的人仿佛变成了他最爱的弟弟，景瑚听不得豆原哭着喊哥哥的声音，把男孩的脸捧起来温柔地亲吻他的挂着泪的脸庞，“来，坐到哥怀里。”  
景瑚轻松地把豆原的上半身捞了起来，让他面对面坐在自己怀里，景瑚的性器因为姿势的改变捅进了更深的地方，小穴被粗鲁的肉棒塞得严丝合缝，豆原尖叫着搂住景瑚，稍长的指甲在景瑚和瓷器一般精致雪白的背后拉出了一道道红痕。  
景瑚用亲吻安慰着怀里的男孩，手里也没闲下来，一手梳理着男孩柔软的细发，一手揉捏他的滚圆的臀肉。  
被熄灭的欲望被再次点燃，后穴里又麻又痒，豆原忍不住收缩了一下小穴，企图缓解这种奇异的感觉。  
“嘶——你个小坏蛋。”景瑚一巴掌拍在了豆原的臀瓣上，啪的一声听着响力道轻。  
景瑚不想再忍耐了，他在性事上一向随心所欲，这是他第一次由着别人的节奏来。他的耐心早该耗尽了。握力45的大手扣住男孩没有一丝赘肉的腰，举起再落下，这下刚好蹭过了令豆原最舒服的那一点，车内响起男孩清甜的呻吟声。  
豆原羞极了，自己怎么会发出这样的声音，刚想捂住嘴的手又被景瑚拽了回去反扣在背后。  
“Mame叫出来，哥哥想听。”  
“哥！啊……哥哥…呜呜…哥……”法拉利并不适合做爱，豆原被顶得起起伏伏，头一次次蹭到车顶。豆原被撞得头晕，只能搂住景瑚的上身，把头搁在景瑚的肩膀上，在景瑚的耳边不停地叫着哥哥。  
景瑚被强烈的满足感冲昏了头脑，下身的频率愈发凶狠，男孩的穴肉像有自己的意识一般吮吸着能带给他们快乐的肉棒，景瑚发狠地操弄了近百下，豆原起先还能直着腰随着后穴突然紧缩，景瑚闷哼一声发泄在了他最爱的弟弟的身体里。

“哥……哥……难受……”后穴被滚烫的精液灌满，而前端的欲望还被紧紧束缚着无法发泄，豆原焦急地用鼻尖蹭着景瑚的脖颈处，无助地哀求。景瑚这才想起还有这一码事，赶紧把他的项链解下来，茎身因为长时间的禁锢变成了紫红色。景瑚吻住豆原香甜的唇瓣，用手上下套弄着他的玉茎，尚未疲软的性器又抵着男孩的前列腺撞了几下。豆原的身体因剧烈的快感一抖一抖的，嘴里都是崩溃的哭喊，积蓄的精液终于一股一股从顶端喷了出来，弄得座椅上一塌糊涂，甚至还溅射到了景瑚的脸上。

“Mame，”景瑚搂住了还在高潮余韵中的豆原，“……我爱的一直是你。”  
……佐藤景瑚你个傻子。豆原两眼一黑，累得连骂人的力气都没了，任由景瑚抱着睡了过去。

End.


End file.
